


Faithful

by GrowlingPeanut



Category: Borderlands
Genre: F/M, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, troy is...not a good person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 18:06:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18596632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrowlingPeanut/pseuds/GrowlingPeanut
Summary: How could you have known he'd be in a bad mood? All you wanted was his attention.





	Faithful

His pale eyes were stormy as he beckoned you through the door. That should have been your first clue, but it was too late to do anything about it, since he’d forced you roughly to your knees the second the door closed.

“ _Faithful?_ ” The word is punctuated with a sharp thrust that leaves you gagging a little. “I figured…with how bad you _wanted_ this—” He does it again. “—that you would—be able—to handle me— _better!_ ”

A broken cry leaves your throat. You feel like vomiting.

You hear mocking comfort from above you. “ _Oh_ …is that too much?” For a blissful moment, he pulls back and you’re able to gasp in a breath of air. The relief is short-lived.

“Such a disappointment,” he hisses, yanking your head toward him. “I expected more.”

Tears are seeping out of the corners of your eyes. You want to wipe them away but you’re clinging to the backs of his thighs like a lifeline. He was right, of course. You _did_ want this, but you didn’t know you’d be summoned to his room _tonight_ and you _definitely_ didn’t know he’d be coming back from an unsuccessful raid.

“At least _try!_ ” he growls, grinding his hips forward. “ _Goddamn_ …”

It takes all your willpower not to break down sobbing. _If only he would just slow down a little…not go so deep_ … You make an attempt to match the rhythm he’s settled into. If you can calm him down enough…

“…better…” You feel him stroking your hair. “That’s a good pet…”

You still want to cry. Only tears of relief now.

“See? Was that so hard…?” He laughs to himself, undoubtedly thinking of the double entendre. He rubs the back of your neck, rolling his hips in slower motions. “You’ve got a mouth made for fucking,” he purrs, suddenly soft. “When you just _relax_ …”

His thrusts get deeper, somehow. And quicker. You still feel like you’re choking, but you can’t let him know that. You have to be good. Soon, he’s holding tight to your hair, panting, shoving his full length into your mouth. You brace yourself for the release. It comes quickly, crashing over him. You feel his legs shaking, feel him desperately trying to keep up the rhythm. There’s hot, thick cum filling your mouth, dripping from your chin, sliding down your throat. You force yourself to swallow.

“…good, good…” He draws you against him, still bucking his hips gently. “Every last bit…there you go…”

You’re grateful when he finally pulls back, all the way out.

“Clean up.” He still sounds commanding, even when slightly breathless.

You obey, licking the mess from his cock. Your hands haven’t left his thighs.

“Mm…such a good little _disciple_ , aren’t you…” He rubs his thumb over your cheek, wiping away the quickly-drying tears. You don’t bother to point out that he’d been insulting you just a few minutes earlier. “Go get washed up.” He takes a step back, motioning in the direction of his private shower. “Can’t have you walking out the door looking like that.”

Silently, you do as he asks. The warm water eases your emotions, allows you to think. _He was just angry, that’s all. He didn’t mean it._ By the time you hear him step in behind you, you’re calm. You let him push you against the shower wall and when he takes you from behind, it’s…better. Sweeter. Slower. Softer.

You don’t end up walking out the door until the next morning.


End file.
